


Take A Leap

by Strump



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bro-ship, Bucky is long suffering, Bucky worries too much, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: Bucky finds out that Steve is still just as stupid and hardheaded as he was before.Oneshot fluff!





	Take A Leap

The team sat around the large common room, raucous laughter ensconcing the room in happiness and joy. Steve leaned back, throwing his head back in loud, firecracker laughter, one hand pressed to his chest and the other clutching at Bucky’s shoulder. The assassin was…happy. Comfortable, with his new team. Natasha sat on his other side giggling, one hand holding a drink and the other brushing red hair out of her face.

“No fight is going to beat the time you tried to win against Thor.” Clint replied after the laughter had died a bit, eyes trained on Steve.

“I’m sorry. You **what**?” Bucky spun, fixing Steve with a glare. The blond tried to wave it off, sputtering lamely. “You fought Thor? A literal God? Like actually, or in training?” He demanded.

“Steven is a wonderful fighter!” The Asgardian thundered, taking another swig of his Asgardian liquor. “We had quite the battle when we first met!”

“So, you actually **fought** a God?” Bucky sighed angrily, closing his eyes.

“Was that before or after he jumped out of a plane without a parachute?” Wanda asked curiously.

“ **YOU WHAT**?” Bucky bellowed, standing and spinning the full effect of his glare on Steve. The super soldier seemed to shrink.

“Come on, Buck. I’m nearly indestructible. It was fine.” Steve tried to assure, giving Bucky a comforting smile.

“Nearly indestructible? I’ll fucking show you nearly indestructible.” Bucky muttered, pursing his lips.

“I lived.” Steve answered with a shrug, as if that should appease the angry mass of his best friend towering over him.

“You lived?” Bucky repeated dryly. “You’ve got no fuckin’ sense of self preservation.” Bucky snapped, leaning over and jabbing a finger into Steve’s chest.

“Yes, he does. It’s you.” Nat shrugged, taking another sip.

“I’m never letting you go on another mission again.” Bucky threatened. Steve shot to his feet, eyes wide and mouth open in indignation.

“You…I _outrank_ you!” Steve cried, sounding like a petulant child. Bucky hooked an arm around the blonde’s neck and yanked him into a hold, giving him a noogie like he used to when they were kids. “Ow Buck! That’s your metal hand!” Steve squirmed to get away as the rest of the team watched the interaction in amusement.

“Serves you right, you jackass!” Bucky replied, trying to suppress his smile. “You might be bigger now, but don’t think for a damn second I can’t incapacitate you right here and now.” He threatened.

“Fine fine!” Steve cried. “Lemme go!” The dark-haired man did as he was asked, shoving Steve as he passed him to the kitchen to pour himself some more of Thor’s magic liquor. It was the only thing that actually got them drunk.

“No more throwing yourself out of planes without a parachute, Rogers.” Bucky said pointedly as he returned to the couch and sat down in his spot. Steve pursed his lips and sat as well, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Fine.” He muttered, pouting slightly.

“You and I are gonna have some words about this later, Stevie.” Bucky warned. Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t answer as Tony launched into another battle story. Bucky reached over to nudge Steve’s shoulder. When the blonde glanced at him, he gave his friend a bright smile that was returned full force. Bucky was, for the first time in a long time, _happy._


End file.
